The Unwound Future
by TeddieWuv
Summary: Okay, this story is basically Professor Layton and the Unwound Future with a new character, Rosalyn "Rosy" Fisher, Professor Layton's second assistant. Rated T just in case. Has a bit of romance, but you'll see that when they meet Legal Luke. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINING THOSE WHO READ IT.
1. Prologue: Dangerous Demonstration

The streets of London were crowded, as always. It was just another day...except for the mystery that Luke, Professor Layton, and I had just received.

"It just doesn't add up, professor!" Luke sighed, examining the mystery I'd just mentioned. It was a letter...a very strange one, and I'll get to it in a second.

"I honestly thought you were pulling my leg." chuckled the Professor, my archaeology professor, to be precise. It was such an honor to be in the same classroom that he taught in.

"What? I wouldn't dream of it!" Luke protested.

"Of course not! A gentleman doesn't often use punch-lines, right, Professor?" I asked with a smile, remembering his words back at our battle with the specter of Misthallery.

Onto this mystery; the words of this letter intrigued and shocked Luke and I. I was the first person Luke told about this strange letter, and we both showed the Professor. As for what it said...

"Professor, I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, the calamity I speak of does not take place in your time. This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all soon. For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again. Your student, Luke Triton."

"I suppose." The Professor smiled, then continued, "Strange as it sounds, it seems that the author of that letter is none other than your future self, Luke." Even so, that was quite hard to believe.

"From...my future self? But how is that even possible?"

"How did it even get to our time?" I asked in confusion.

"Um...by time-traveling postman? Just joking, of course!" he paused for a moment, "But on a more serious note, I think this mystery might be the oddest one we've ever encountered!"

"Indeed. And even in the future, you seem to need my help in solving it."

"Even in the future, Luke counts on you! Your friendship is so sweet!" I said with a smile. The Professor chuckled as Luke grinned.

"Your constancy can be quite a comfort in these uncertain times, my boy."

"Well, thank you, I suppose. But back to the main question..."

"How do we confirm the letter's authenticity?" I finished. Luke and I did that quite often. Although I was older, we got along quite well.

"Hmm. Well, we haven't much to go on yet. But I can't help but think that this strange occurrence is connected to the terrible events of last week."

"Hmm..." Luke and I muttered simultaneously.

Unsolved Mysteries:

Strange Letter:

A Letter from the Future

Professor Layton has received a letter from the unlikeliest of places: the future. The author claims to be Luke, writing from 10 years in the future. But, how is that possible?

It all started about a week ago...

We-Professor Layton, Luke, and I, were at a strange presentation for what was believed to be a time machine. The presenter was a scientist, who had long, curly gray hair and a moustache along with a goatee. He looked either old or seriously exhausted. He was currently making a speech towards his machine.

"Using a six-dimension alpha distributor, I was able to guide a concentrated stream of Hamanier particles through a temporal vortex, more commonly known as a wormhole. This stream of particles allowed me to divine the terminal points of the vortex. Armed with this information, the next step was to artificially distort the flow of time and generate a massive magnetic field via a Soolha Coil. Once the magnetic field is firmly established, one has the ability to quite literally punch holes, or Hivegaps, into the very fabric of space-time. After this crucial step, it is simply a matter of constructing an energy gate to..."

As he continued, I eavesdropped a couple of conversations. I didn't really care for how he accomplished the task. His voice...it sounded so familiar, though I didn't know where I'd heard it before. "Quite the spread we have here, Inspector." Barton, Inspector Chelmey's partner, said in between bites, "Though it does make me wonder what we did to deserve invitations to such a feast."

"It's obvious, Barton. I'm an influential man in the world of law enforcement. It's only natural that I'd be invited to an important event such as this." said the cocky Inspector Chelmey. It really did make me wonder why Luke, Professor Layton, and I were even invited. The Professor sure was famous after he unraveled the mystery behind the Golden Garden along with Luke, Emmy, and I...but was that enough publicity to be invited here? I mean, even the prime minister was in our midst!

"I suppose that's possible..." muttered Barton.

"Possible, you say?" Inspector Chelmey glared fiercely towards his partner.

"Erm, probable! Highly probable, sir!" Barton corrected.

"Hrm. Well, this food is certainly nothing to write home about."

"Sorry you feel that way, sir. I think it's quite..." he chomped on his food a bit more, "scrumptious myself."

"Bah. This oversalted chop and pile of wilted greens has nothing on Amelie's cooking."

"If that's your feeling, sir, I'd be happy to relieve you of that, um, burden."

"Now, see here, Barton! If you don't return my chop to me at once, I'll have you driving a desk next week!"

"It would be worth it! Mmm...this roast is simply delectable!" Barton was certainly in trouble! I turned my attention to the prime minister and his wife.

"This food is simply dreadful, Bill. Do get this over with quickly so we can leave." grimaced his wife, Caroline.

"...Yes, dear." Bill Hawks, the prime minister, grumbled.

"I have to say, I feel a bit out of place here." Luke said nervously.

"I can understand, myself. After all, the prime minister is sitting just over there!" I pointed out.

"Indeed. I'm sure most would feel like you both in the presence of the prime minister."

"And isn't that Inspector Chelmey, too?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Professor Layton mumbled.

"So, what do you think about this whole event?" Luke asked in curiosity, "Do you believe that someone has really built a working time machine?"

"I don't know...I...I've had a bad experience with the explosion of a machine, so I'm a bit skeptical." I grimaced. Professor Layton patted my back in comfort.

"You and I both, Rosalyn." Luke seemed a bit confused towards our words, but we ignored the subject until much later. "I, for one, am a bit skeptical, too. Still, if it proves to be true, could you imagine the stir it would cause in the scientific community?"

"Well, I, for one, am very excited. Though...neither of you seem entirely convinced."

"Anything's possible, but I won't be convinced until I've seen the contraption work for myself."

"It certainly looks...dangerous..." I mumbled, taking a glimpse towards the metallic beast onstage. It had a huge clock on top, and a vibrating body of the machine.

"And I must confess, something about this entire presentation seems a bit...off."

"You think so, too?" I asked. After all, this thing hadn't been tested and was about to be shown...I was a bit skeptical.

"Why do you say that? Ah, of course...you both have pretty famous intuitions, huh?" I had to admit, that was a bit true. I have strange dreams predicting events in the future, and this event was no exception. I had a dream about an explosion...although, that might've been just a memory. Plus, I was pretty good with puzzles...along with Luke and Professor Layton.

"That's one way of putting it. But enough speculation. Look over there." he gestured towards a guard.

"That guard...?" I asked.

"What about him?" Luke inquired.

"He seems to be looking for a man who snuck into the event uninvited."

"Oh, so we have..." Luke began.

"An intruder in our midst!" I finished in astonishment.

"Oh, dear. This is NOT going to go over well..." the guard seemed troubled, so we all walked over in curiosity.

"You seem troubled. Might we be of any assistance?" I asked kindly, smiling warmly to try and brighten his spirits.

"Oh, yes, please! You see, I've just received a report of some untoward behavior..." the guard said with a sigh.

Puzzle Number 001: Party Crasher

There's an uninvited guest at the event, but the guard has received a few clues as to his whereabouts. "His table is next to one with a red flower. His tablecloth is a different color than any next to it. Oh, and his table isn't decorated with a yellow flower." Take the guard to the intruder's table.

I lead the guard to a table with a red tablecloth and red flower, in between two white table clothed tables and above a yellow one. Now, it was time to let the guard get back to duty!

"Hmph, that puzzle was no problem!" I said with a smirk, confident in my puzzle-solving abilities.

"Splendid work, Rosalyn." Professor Layton complimented.

"Great job, Rosy!" Luke grinned. Rosy was his nickname for me.

"Thanks!" I responded with a gleeful smile.

"Whew! Thanks so much for your help. That fellow's mooching days are over!" the guard had returned from his duties.

"It was no problem!" I replied, and he left.

"Wow, Rosy, you just aided in the apprehension of a suspect! Oh, look-the presentation is about to begin! Let's get back to our seats." I gulped, looking towards the heavy machinery before us. Please, don't let my dream come true...

"Rosalyn? Are you alright?" Professor Layton lingered for a second.

"H-huh? F-fine, Professor! Let's sit..." I muttered, sitting back at our table, next to Luke.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said another presenter, "Thank you for taking part in an event that will undoubtedly go down in scientific history. And here to demonstrate mankind's first operating time machine is its creator, Dr. Alain Stahngun!" The scientist took his place at the stand and spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you, my esteemed colleagues. After years of research in the field of time travel, I am pleased to share the fruits of my labor. In just a few short moments, I will be moving onto our scheduled demonstration. But first, I am delighted to announce that Prime Minister Bill Hawks is in attendance today. As such, I have reserved a very special seat for our very special guest. Please join me onstage, Prime Minister. No need to be shy!" the Prime Minister walked upstage and glanced at the machinery.

"Is this thing real?" he asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Stahngun.

"I mean, is this contraption a genuine, working time machine?"

"Why don't you have a seat and see for yourself?"

"Before we start, would you honor us with a few words, Prime Minister?" the other presenter asked. The audience cheered for their prime minister.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Today is a monumental day not only for our great nation but for the entire human race. Since the beginning of time, we humans have strived to transcend our natural limits. We have conquered the skies and the seas, and we have even traveled to outer space. But the one frontier that has always eluded us is time. Indeed, traveling through time is a dream many thought was out of reach for humanity. Until now. Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you will join me in ushering in a new era for mankind!"

"Thank you for those words, Prime Minister." said the second presenter after the audience cheered and applauded. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Please take it away, Dr. Stahngun!"

"I have just one more request before we start. I'd very much appreciate the prime minister's assistance in this demonstration. What do you say, Mr. Hawks?"

"Wh-what?!"

"I assure you, there's no cause for concern." It sure didn't seem that way to me!

"But I was under the impression that I would merely be observing the proceedings."

"Ah, well, do forgive my presumption. It was never my wish to make you feel uncomfortable. I realize it's been some time since you traded in the hard sciences for the softer variety. Please feel free to return to your seat, Prime Minister."

"Wait! What I mean to say is, of course I can assist you." Why the sudden change of mind? This was really dangerous!

"Bill! Have you lost your mind?!" cried Caroline from the audience.

"Ah, that's the courage we've come to expect from our fearless leader. You have my thanks. And now, without further ado, I give you my time machine! Mr. Hawks, would you mind just stepping inside?" The time machine opened, and the prime minister stepped inside. Dr. Stahngun pulled a switch, making the door close, then fiddled with more buttons.

"Duck!" I cried, hearing the explosion. Luke, Professor Layton, and everyone else who heard me swiftly dodged under our tables. Afterwards, when the noises stopped, I looked back towards what had once been machinery. My dream was right again.

"Someone find Bill!" Caroline cried, fainting from the sudden distress and panic.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please refrain from panicking!" announced the second presenter.

"The prime minister and Dr. Stahngun disappeared!" Luke pointed out.

That day, the headline in the newspapers was "Time Machine Gone Awry!" It was truly a strange day, and it had given me...more unpleasant memories towards...that day.

"So, you think that what happened last week is somehow connected to this letter? Wait! Maybe if the time machine was real, this letter is real, too!"

"Even if it was real, I think that something went wrong. Bill Hawks shouldn't be in any other time...he should be in this time, but..." I began to question what happened even more.

"I don't know about that, but these two elements aren't the only puzzling issues. Tell me, have you heard about the recent disappearances occurring here in London?"

"You mean the missing scientists?" I asked, to be sure.

"I read about it in the paper." Luke confirmed. "Some of London's greatest scientists have been mysteriously vanishing."

"Yes, and I can't shake the feeling that those disappearances are linked to this whole affair. In any case, it seems that our best course of action is to head to the location mentioned in the letter."

"Good idea!" Luke and I said together.

Unsolved Mysteries:

Strange Letter:

A Letter from the Future

Professor Layton has received a letter from the unlikeliest of places: the future. The author claims to be Luke, writing from 10 years in the future. But, how is that possible?

Missing Leader:

The Missing Prime Minister

Prime Minister Bill Hawks mysteriously disappeared during the time machine demonstration. No trace of him was found, so where could he be now?

The bus finally reached our destination, and this is when our story truly began.


	2. Prologue: Clock Shop

"Well, here we are. The clock shop the letter mentioned should be around here somewhere. But where?" Luke asked, unsure of the shop's location.

"This seems like an ideal time to consult the map that accompanied the letter. Here, Luke. See if you can't find the shop's location by yourself." Professor Layton handed Luke the map.

"Say no more, Professor!" Luke said with a grin.

Puzzle Number 002: The Clock Shop

Below is the map that accompanied the letter from Future Luke. Using the times on each side of the map as clues, find the shop. Circle the correct building.

Luke took a look at the map, carefully following the times and grinned, circling "Building H."

"Great! Finding that shop should be a snap now. Let's go!"


End file.
